


Blooming Stone

by Hero_TeapartY



Series: Over Everything [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pokemon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_TeapartY/pseuds/Hero_TeapartY
Summary: Rich boy meets an earthy, hard-working farmer boy and sparks fly
Relationships: Gordie & Melony, Milo/Gordie, Milo/Gordie (Pokemon)
Series: Over Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552255
Kudos: 53





	Blooming Stone

The young White/yellow-haired boy with bright blue eyes full of joy walked with his shiny Whimsicoot in his arms. The boy's (Gordie) mom had gotten him it when she found it randomly in the wilderness in Alola. Gordie was wearing shorts and a sweater that was a little too big for him, though he didn't care much about what he wore. He has circular sunglasses over his eyes, and his hair was in a small ponytail since he hadn't been taken to get his hair cut. The Whimsicott sparkled occasionally as he walked. He noticed a purple-haired boy running in the distance with a Charmander following him.  
He was in a field of tall dying grass, he was hoping for a shiny Wooloo to appear but he knew they were very rare so that was unlikely. Even with the unlikeliness, he didn't care. He just had to keep looking and he would find it someday! Gordie wasn't very familiar with the area as he had recently moved to Galar just a couple of months ago. But in the months his mom had managed to become the new ice gym leader! That was so cool to him! His mom! A gym leader! 

"Whiiiii!!" Whimsicott squeaked. Gordie snapped out of whatever he was thinking of and noticed he almost ran into a bush. "Oops thanks," He said, his voice had a very prominent and thick accent. His Whimsicott seemed alerted at something and wiggled out of his arms. Gordie watched it confused as it bounced through the bush.   
"Whi! Whi!" His pokemon chirped, a soft voice followed that. "oh! hello little guy!" the voice said. Gordie peaked over the bush confused. He saw a boy his age with messy pink hair and freckles that littered his face like stars. The other boy's face legs and arms were covered in bandaids and scratches, the boy was also mostly covered in dirt.   
"uh-" Gordie didn't know what to say at the moment. The pink-haired boy looks at him, he had wonderful green eyes that matched the color of the fresh grass. "Oh! is this Whimsicott yours?" The boy asked as he held the pokemon. Whimsicott looked very happy and chirped lightly.   
"yeah, she is" Gordie replied. The boy stared at him for a while trying to figure out what Gordie had said. While the boy tried to piece the words from Gordie's accent, Gordie looks at the pink-haired boy. He has a pink and blue flower crown homemade on his head, he was wearing overalls with a green shirt under it.   
  
"Uh- would you like her back?" The boy asked now holding out the pokemon to Gordie. He nodded and took back the Whimsicott. "Thanks," Gordie said to the boy. The pink-haired boy nodded excitedly, he seemed very happy to be meeting someone"  
"So What's your name?" He asked Gordie. Gordie stared at him for a little contemplating if he should just leave or become friends with this boy.

"My name is Gordie, what is yours?" He asked deciding it would be nice to have a friend. The pink-haired boy seemed to understand and smiled brightly, which made Gordie's cheeks heat a little

"That's a wonderful name! Mine is Milo!" The boy Milo said happily standing up. He was a bit taller than Gordie but not by a lot. The comment had made the blush that spread over Gordie's faces a bit brighter. "Would you like to be friends Gordie?" He asked excitedly. Milo's bright green eyes were locked on Gordie  
"Sure!" Gordie replied also excited. Maybe he could introduce Milo to his mom!   
Milo's eyes somehow managed to become brighter at his answer. "Yay! I can make you a flower crown! do you want a flower crown?" Milo asked as the other boy circles the line of bushes so they didn't talk with a bush between them. Gordie nodded and Milo smiled brightly as he walked quickly over to a patch of flowers.   
"What colors would you like?" He asked

"Blue and Yellow!" Gordie said watching Milo as he started to pick flowers. Gordie sat on the ground to watch Milo. Gordie got distracted by a smooth and round looking rock on the ground near him. He looked at it for a bit before grabbing it, he jumped slightly as he felt something being placed onto his head. He looked up at Milo with a surprised look on his face.  
"I didn't mean to scare you!" Milo said quickly as he looked at his face. Gordie grabbed the flower crown off his head to look at it.  
"It's fine" He replied to Milo. He was responded with blank staring for a few seconds before Milo smiled again finally processing what Gordie had said. 

Gordie watched happily as Milo started to babble on about grass pokemon and farming. He didn't understand a bit but seeing Milo so happy and excited made him happy as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~It seems a relationship has just started to bloom~


End file.
